


Fight

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: What was it that caused Harry to finally Snap?Written for the Imagination Inspiration Drabble DriveInspiration...Fight by LiazardSpots





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Bright white pain enveloped Draco as Harry drew his fist back to take another swing. The blood was pounding in his ears, blood trickling down his mouth. He spat, yet more of the Gryffindor colored substance fell from his face. Harry scored another jab to Draco's middle. unconsciousness beckoned, but he forced himself to look, forced himself awake so that he could explain himself. 

"Harry-" Draco started. 

"Don't you fucking talk to me you pragmatic bastard!" Harry screamed, catching Draco across the face again, hearing the sickening crunch of his nose. 

Draco coughed, "Harry, I didn't-" 

He was cut short again by the pummeling of his ribs. Draco gasped, the pain taking his breath away. 

"Why aren't you protecting yourself, Draco? FIGHT BACK!" Harry stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Draco did nothing. 

"I don't want to fight you Harry. I, personally never really wanted to." Draco tried to run his fingers through his unruly hair but was stopped when Harry grabbed his wrists and pinned them forcibly to the ground. Draco heard a snap, and cried out as the pain now flooded to his wrists. 

"Why the hell did you come back?" Harry gritted out through clenched teeth. He didn't wait for an answer, instead he began to pummel his stomach causing Draco to cough, sending a splatter of blood straight into the air. 

"t-t-to try and explain to you what happened..." But he was cut off by another hit to his face. Harry straddled him and grabbed him by the collar. A single drop of blood fell from his mouth. 

"Why the Hell should I give you a chance to explain yourself? I know what happened, I was there." Dracos gasp made Harry smirk. "I saw what you were going to do to him, Draco." 

"I didn't though." Draco said. He gestured towards the Tower. "If you were really there, then you know..."

"That you knew the whole time! you knew the whole time what Voldemort's plan was... yet you told no one. NO ONE!" He slapped Draco twice, once across each of his cheeks. 

"I wasn't allowed to. If he would have even gotten a hint of one of his followers going against him, He would have killed my family." 

"We could have protected you, Draco." 

"Why would you have? You hate me." 

"No, I don't. Everything I have done over the years has been in defense." 

A few moments of silence passed. "I am sorry for that. whether you believe it or not." 

A single tear fell from Harry's face. "I can't believe it." A sob erupted from his throat. silence filled the last moments before Harry did something unexpected. 

He sat his head down on Draco's chest, and he cried. 

Draco's eyes widened, and it hurt to have him laying on his freshly pummeled bruises. yet this feeling was so new and so fragile he didn't want to break it. He sat his hand across Harry's back. 

"I'm sorry Harry. I really am sorry Dumbledore's dead." 

And that way they stayed, until Hermione and Ron found them the next morning asleep. 

"What is THAT?!?!?!?!" Ron bellowed. 

Hermione just smiled, "That is a new beginning.  A new beginning for all of us."


End file.
